


A Pleasing Punishment

by GothamGalPals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Showers, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: Ivy is angry at Harley for getting them both thrown in Arkham. Of course, Harley feels terrible about this and promises to do anything Ivy wants to make it better. And Ivy decides the best thing to do with Harley is punish her. But it seems like Harley might just enjoy this "Punishment".





	A Pleasing Punishment

There was a powerful storm outside Arkham Asylum. The wind howled and the ceiling leaked, making almost everybody miserable. Everybody except Poison Ivy. She'd been sitting in a chair and staring out a window at the rain for almost half an hour now. She enjoyed the rain, it gave all the plants in Gotham a good healthy watering. It was the one bit of pleasure she'd had since she was thrown in Arkham.

This time, she was particularly upset about her incarceration. She was moments away from pulling off a heist that would've given her the materials to put the entire Justice League, and eventually the whole world, under her control. But Ivy made the error of inviting Harley along for the mission. Ivy loved Harley, she really did. But when it came to being committing crimes, Harley more often than not was some type of hindrance to her.

"Oh Red, I brought you a cookie!"

Speaking of which, it was about that time again. Ivy grimaced and looked out the window. For almost a week now Harley had been trying to get Ivy to forgive her. But no matter what, Ivy was too stubborn to give up her grudge.

"I snuck this outta the cafeteria, Pammie." Harley held a chocolate chip cookie in front of Ivy's face. "Looks yummy, right?"

"You eat it." Ivy pushed the cookie away, still staring at the storm outside. "All I need to survive is water, sunlight, and carbon. I'm one of the plants."

"I already had one. C'mon, just eat it." Harley stepped into Ivy's line of sight. "It's still warm."

"No. Now please get out of my way. I was watching the rain." Ivy looked into Harley's eyes and scowled.

Harley's lip quivered and she sniffled, tears welled up in her eyes. Ivy realized what she was doing and just rolled her eyes.

"Harl, don't cry. It's not going to work on me." Ivy crossed her arms.

"Please, Red! Please, please, please like me again!" Harley dropped to her knees and grabbed Ivy's leg.

"Honestly, Harley, this is just desperate." Ivy tried to gently move her legs away from Harley but couldn't manage it.

"I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes 'til you forgive me!" Harley puts her head down on Ivy's lap and continues sobbing. "Seriously, I'll do anything!"

Something inside Ivy changed. She was still mad at Harley, but she couldn't help but pity her right now. She clearly felt bad about happened and wanted Ivy's approval desperately. Ivy saw this as an opportunity to have some fun with Harley.

"Anything, huh?" a devious smile crept across Ivy's face.

"Uh huh! I mean it!" Harley lifted her head up and nodded.

"I'll forgive you… If you let me punish you?"

"Punish me? Red, we're in Arkham. Ain't that punishment enough?"

"No, no, I have something very specific in mind. Let's go somewhere more private."

Harley raised an eyebrow at Ivy. She had no idea what was going through her mind but the idea of punishment didn't sound too fun. But regardless, Harley stood up. She craved Ivy's forgiveness and wanted to do whatever it took to regain that.

"Okay, let's do it." Harley looked down at the floor. "Go on and… Punish me."

"Alright, follow me." Ivy got up from her chair and started to leave the Arkham rec room with Harley trailing behind her.

"So where exactly can we get privacy?"

"Security in here's so terrible there are bound to be plenty of places nobody's looking."

Poison Ivy knew exactly where she was going; the showers. Arkham was so short-staffed that the shower was only guarded during designated times. Which meant lots of room for them to have fun together.

"Alright, here we are." Ivy let go of Harley's hand as they entered the shower.

"What're you gonna do with me in here?" Harley tilted her head at Ivy.

"For a start… This." Ivy leaned in and kissed Harley on the lips.

Harley was surprised with this but loved it. She closed her eyes and kissed back, embracing Ivy. Noticing Harley's reaction, Ivy put an arm on Harley's side and ran her hand up and down her body. Harley loved this and giggled as they kissed. She reached around and grabbed a handful of Ivy's ass. This action made Ivy pull away from Harley.

"I don't remember telling you to grope me." Ivy tried to sound angry but couldn't manage it. Harley was just too cute.

"Sorry… Got excited." Harley sheepishly looked down. "Can I please grab your ass?"

"Hmmm… No." Ivy smirked. "I still have to punish you."

"Right…" Harley looked back up. "Somethin' tells me I'm gonna like this punishment."

"We'll see about that." Ivy looked around the room until she saw a stool in the corner. She went over to the stool and picked it up, moving it into one of the shower stalls.

Harley eyed Ivy curiously, a vague idea of what was about to happen forming in her head.

"Get over here, Harl." Ivy motioned for Harley to get closer.

"Okie dokie." Harley nervously grinned as she approached Ivy. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take your pants off… Your shirt too, for good measure." Ivy eyed Harley.

"Well… You're the boss." Harley did as she was told. She kicked off her shoes and hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her pants and panties, pulling them all the way down. Next she pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side before starting on getting her bra off. "That old asylum uniform was itchy anyway."

"Mmmhmm…" Ivy took a moment to gaze upon Harley's nude body. "Now get over here and bend over my knee…"

"Ohh…" the realization of what her punishment was set in on Harley. "Oh! This'll be fun."

"Don't enjoy it too much." Ivy gestured to her lap. "You're still being punished."

Harley nodded and bent down, lying stomach down on Ivy's lap. She adjusted herself to make her butt stick up in the air more.

Ivy squeezed one of Harley's asscheeks, making her gasp.

"Your ass is going to be pink when I'm through…"

"Mmm… Good…"

Ivy took another good look at Harley's bare ass. She had a good view of her pussy from this angle.

"Alright, and now it's time to spank you." Ivy raised her palm up in preparation.

"Do what you have to, Pammie." Harley closed her eyes in anticipation.

"You're not supposed to like this, Harl. Understand?"

"Right… I'm not gonna like it."

"Good. Oh, and don't make too much noise. It echoes in here and I don't want the attention."

Harley nodded and tensed up her body. All these instructions she was getting were beginning to stress her out. Without another word, Ivy brought her hand down on Harley's rear as hard as she could. Harley bit her lip to hush a yelp. Ivy smiled when she heard Harley's attempt to keep quiet and raised her hand up again.

Ivy struck her palm against Harley's bare ass again in the same spot. She lifted her hand once more and repeated this process again and again, gradually hitting Harley faster. As this went on, Harley found it harder and harder to keep herself quiet. Eventually, Harley let out a quiet moan.

"Oh, Red…"

Hearing Harley, Ivy stopped spanking her. She looked at Harley's ass, the skin had turned pink from being slapped so much.

"Is someone enjoying herself?" Ivy rubbed Harley's sore buttocks.

"No…" Harley muttered. "I'm just a bad girl… I needta be punished for messin' up your plans."

"That's right you do… I would be on a throne of vines right now if you hadn't ruined everything." Ivy looked at Harley's face, noticing that she was blushing quite a bit. "But now, I'm stuck in a mental institution."

"I'm sorry…" Harley whimpered. "Spank me more, I deserve it…"

Ivy didn't say anything. Instead, she reached down and ran her fingers along Harley's exposed slit. Harley stifled another moan and squirmed around, the way Ivy was teasing her was just unfair. Ivy brought her hand away from Harley's pussy and looked at it, her fingers were slick with Harley's juices.

"Hmm… You like this, don't you Harley?"

"Maybe…"

"I guess that makes you a slut."

"Uh, yeah, guess so." Harley felt herself tense up again. She liked where all of thi was going. "Do ya… Do ya do anything special to bad, bad sluts like me?"

"Oh, absolutely…" Ivy moved her fingers back to Harley's pussy and teased her lips some more. "I give them exactly what they want."

"Th- Thank you…" Harley let out a pleasure-filled sigh. "Am I still being punished?"

"You'll see." Ivy slipped two fingers into Harley, causing her to moan loudly. "Shh! What did I tell you about making noise?"

"Sorry…" Harley mumbled, still breathing heavily from being fingered.

Ivy tried to keep a stoic front as she continued to finger Harley. But the truth was, she was getting steadily more aroused as well. She felt hot inside. She just wanted to rip her clothes off and make tender love to Harley. The truth was, she'd given up her grudge against Harley already. But Ivy wasn't done with her game. She wanted to keep up her fun with Harley for just a little while longer.

"Pammie, I don't know how much longer I can last…" Harley's eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

"You shouldn't have said that." Ivy smiled and took her fingers out of Harley's pussy. "No orgasms for sluts like you, Harl."

"Seriously? No fair…" Harley pouted. "C'mon, can't I get off?"

"Maybe… You'll have to work for it though. Stand up." Ivy gave Harley a light tap on her still pink ass and pointed in front of her.

"Okay, right, right…" Harley hopped up from Ivy's lap and stood in front of her.

"Good girl…" Ivy stood up from the stool and got closer to Harley. "You get a treat."

Ivy kissed Harley on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Oh, Pammie… Thanks." Harley kissed Ivy back.

"That wasn't the treat. Open your mouth." Ivy took her wet fingers and stuck them into Harley's mouth. "Clean them for me."

Immediately, Harley went to work sucking Ivy's fingers clean. Ivy grinned with satisfaction as she watched this. This went on for half a minute before Ivy took her fingers back out.

"Hey, I don't taste half bad." Harley chuckled. "So, uh, do I get to cum now?"

"Not yet… You need to work for it." Ivy made quick work in stripping off her clothes. It seemed she had no undergarments on beneath her uniform. "I need to get off before you can get off."

"Oh, I can do that…" Harley giggled, growing more excited. "You go sit down somewhere and I'll get-"

"No, you don't tell me what to do." Ivy gently poked Harley between her breasts. "In fact, just for that, I think I'll stay standing up.

"Standin' up… I can work with that… Lemme get straight to work." Harley got closer to Ivy and hugged her, pressing their breasts together as tight as she could. She kissed Ivy all along her face, trailing down her face as she felt their nipples rubbing together.

For her next move, Harley moved her face lower. She dragged her tongue along Ivy's body, tickling her until she reached Ivy's breasts where she licked them vigorously. While she did this, Harley reached a hand between Ivy's legs and massaged the outside of her already wet pussy.

"Is that… Is that the best you can do…" Ivy tried to not make it obvious how much fun she was having. "I've had better… Including from you."

Taking Ivy's words as a challenge, Harley got down on her knees and grabbed Ivy by the knees.

"Just spread your legs a little bit." Harley grabbed Ivy by the legs and directed her to stand with a wider stance. "There you go… Mmm… You already look wet. Well, time to munch on some muff."

Giggling at the situation, Harley shoved her face between Ivy's legs and instantly started licking. She drove her tongue deep into Ivy and licked as hard and fast as she could. Ivy still wanted to play hard to get and did her best not to moan.

"There you go Harl, you're getting better." Ivy grabbed the back of Harley's head to keep herself from accidentally toppling over.

Harley loved the encouragement and kept licking. With one hand she groped Ivy's ass while using the other to rub Ivy's clit. Ivy's mostly untrimmed pubic hair was beginning to tickle Harley's face but she didn't seem to care. In fact, to her it was a little cute.

It looked like Ivy was starting to reach the point of orgasm. A lot of fluids were flowing from her pussy and into Harley's mouth as well as down her legs. All of this excited Harley, she used both hands to grab around Ivy's back and pull herself in closer. She kept licking and tried to push herself as close to Ivy as possible. It almost felt like she was trying to get her nose inside Ivy.

"That's it Harley…" Ivy felt her orgasm building up. She tried to make herself as quiet as possible. "Oh… God, yes…"

Ivy's knees became weak as she came. She grabbed on to Harley's head to stabalize herself and avoid falling over. Even though Ivy had reached orgasm, it didn't stop Harley from eating her out. In fact, it just encouraged her further. Harley slowed down but still licked Ivy, almost as if she was trying to clean all her juices up.

"Mmm… Good girl." Ivy ran her fingers through Harley's hair. "You can stop now."

Harley moved her face away from Ivy and crawled over to the wall where she slumped herself against the tiles. She was sweaty, her face was wet and sticky, and her knees hurt a little. And despite all that, Harley was still having a wonderful time.

"I love you…" Harley reached up to the shower knob and turned it, letting hot water fall over her and Ivy. Her pussy still felt sensitive from the orgasm she was denied earlier as well as the joy of pleasuring Ivy. Giving into her temptations, Harley began to casually touch herself. She went slow, just wanting to enjoy the feeling.

Ivy felt tired too and liked the way the water from the shower felt.

"Ah… How lovely…" Ivy sat down with her back against the wall right next to Harley. "Oh, taking matters into your own hands I see."

"Sorry…" Harley kept playing with herself despite Ivy's comment. "Am I gonna be punished again."

"No." Ivy smiled. "Let me get closer."

Harley nodded and moved her hands away from herself. Ivy moved over and got on her hands and knees with her head between Harley's legs.

"Harl… I just want you to know I'm sorry about being such a bitch earlier. I forgive you." Ivy got closer, her face just inches away from Harley's pussy.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Now c'mon and lemme cum." Harley had grown very desperate for release by now.

"Very well…" Ivy started licking Harley's clit, going over it a few times with her tongue and flicking it. She went further, starting to suck on it. While she did that, she began to slowly finger Harley.

All this stimulation began to send Harley over the edge. Very quickly, she reached her climax and came hard, getting her fluids on Ivy's fingers and chin. Harley bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud. She threw her head back, accidentally bumping it against the tile wall.

"Ow…" Harley rubbed the back of her head. "That was nice, Pammie…"

"Thank you…" Ivy ceased licking Harley's clit but continued to finger her. "You definitely earned that."

"Yeah…" Harley closed her eyes slightly. "Hey Red, I'm not complaining or nothin' but I already came… You can stop fingering me."

"Of course." Ivy took her fingers out of Harley's pussy and licked them. "It's just so fun to play with pussies…"

"You ain't wrong…." Harley looked down at her pussy again.

"I wasn't too hard on you, was I?" Ivy changed positions so that she was sitting next to Harley again. "I'm sorry about how bad I've been treating you these past few days."

"Trust me Red, all is forgiven." Harley said. "I might just mess up again so you can punish me more. I like it rough, you know."

"We can't do this too often, Harl. Too risky." Ivy reached up and turned off the shower.

"Fine… 'Least I'm still able to touch myself at night." Harley giggled. "Y'know, you're in the cell across from me… Maybe we can be masturbation buddies…"

"Not too bad of an idea…" Ivy lost herself in the fantasy.

"Heh heh…" Harley chuckled and rested her head on Harley's shoulders.

"Alright, c'mon." Ivy kissed Harley on the cheek and stood up. "Let's dry off, get dressed and go back out."

"'Kay, let's go." Harley grabbed Ivy by the arm and pulled herself back up. "I'm glad we can be best friends again."

"Oh, we're a lot more than best friends Harley. You need to remember that." Ivy runs her hand up and down Harley's leg. "Best friends usually don't perform sex acts on each other."

"Mmm… Fair enough." Harley broke away from Ivy and went to pick up her discarded clothing. "Well, I hope we can do this again…"

"So do I, Harl…" Ivy went to go gather her clothes. "So do I…"


End file.
